


Temptation Revelation

by PunishedPyotr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Mantis shows up at the end to give this fic a punchline, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Whiskey Dick, brief reference to incest, gory rape fantasizing, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: I was doing just fine before I met you.





	Temptation Revelation

"I don't think I've ever known you to drink, boss."

Liquid's head jerked up from the table. "Huh?"

Ocelot indicated the empty bottle of gin next to where Liquid's arms were folded. "The drinking. Now that I think about it, I've never seen you drink before."

"…" Liquid blinked at him. _A little slow tonight…_ , Ocelot thought, half-frowning. Liquid yawned, scratching his jaw just under his ear. "Oh, right," he said, with a noticeable slur in his voice, "I usually avoid the stuff. Hard to think on it."

"What's the occasion?"

Liquid slumped over again, nestling his face in his forearms. "Just… stressed. Haven't been sleeping well all week…" His shoulders slumped in a tired sigh. "Mmh."

Ocelot raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you're going to fall asleep right here."

"I am."

"So I suppose this is why you don't drink," he said, putting a hand on Liquid's shoulder. "Come on, boss, let's get you to bed."

"Ah…"

Liquid stumbled as he got up, and leaned heavily against Ocelot. He smelled strongly of gin, but also something else - some _pleasing_ scent Ocelot found both unidentifiable and familiar. Must be in the genes, he figured. Honestly, he was mostly just finding it surprising that Liquid - who normally hated being touched and only tolerated physical contact if he was fighting someone - was continuing to lean on Ocelot all the way back to his private quarters (ah, the benefits of command), without complaint.

Then again, he was unsteady on his feet and sort of nodding off. Without Ocelot's supporting shoulder, he'd either collapse or walk into a wall. Not very dignified. Not that drinking so much that you had to have one of your subordinates practically drag you back to your room was very dignified, either.

Ocelot deposited him on his bed, where he didn't put forth even the token effort of sitting up. He sprawled out on his back immediately, letting out a long breath. Ocelot turned to leave, rolling his eyes, but paused before he did, turning back to Liquid again.

"You're not planning on sleeping in your day clothes, are you?"

He knew even before the words came out of his mouth that if he went down this path, he was going to do things that couldn't be undone.

Liquid hadn't caught up with him yet. He didn't respond outside of a small, sleepy noise, then after a second started trying to unbutton his shirt. But the gin hadn't done nice things to his fine motor skills, and after a few more seconds he gave up with a quiet, "Yes."

"Do you need my help, boss?"

He was already flushed from the alcohol - one of those little things that reminded Ocelot that not 100% of his DNA had come directly from his father, some of it was from that Japanese egg donor - but even in the dim light of the single lamp currently turned on in the room, Ocelot could still see Liquid's face turn just a bit redder. "…yes."

Without a word, Ocelot walked over and removed Liquid's boots with frank, deliberate speed - not lingering on the curve of his calf or the arch of his foot, neither going fast enough that it might come across that he was leery of his own tendencies and just wanting to get this over with without anything… happening. Liquid propped himself up on his elbows, watching Ocelot through half-lidded eyes. From this angle he looked a hell of a lot like his father, but then, that was to be expected, wasn't it? His skin was a little darker and better cared for and his hair, longer and much lighter-colored, but apart from that and some minor differences in eye shape, he looked exactly like Big Boss had when Ocelot had first met him - except without the beard.

And drunk.

Ocelot almost _wished_ he'd protest when he rose and started unbuttoning Liquid's shirt, but he didn't - just let him do it, still watching him from under heavy eyelids, not entirely looking like he quite understood what was going on. Of course, Ocelot wasn't such a bastard that he'd try to absolve himself here; whatever happened tonight, assuming anything _would_ happen tonight, would be entirely on him. No matter how handsome Liquid was with his intoxicated blush and inherited good looks, he was still drunk and out of it and if he yielded to Ocelot it would only be out of incredibly impaired judgement.

_I have issues_ , Ocelot thought dryly.

He slipped Liquid's shirt off over his shoulders, and slowed now as his hand passed over the top part of Liquid's tattoo. He brushed a finger over the word 'Temptation'. Temptation Revelation - Ocelot had never asked what that meant and there was a good chance it didn't mean anything anyway. (Considering this was the same man who had once wore a jacket that said 'Never be game over' on it… although perhaps it wasn't such a good idea right now to think about what Liquid had been like as a literal child.) Whatever its intended meaning, Ocelot found it to be more of a label than anything else. _Temptation_ : Liquid Snake, frustratingly attractive, stupidly trusting, too drunk to say no.

_Revelation_ : Ocelot knew full well when something was wrong, and it never stopped him.

Liquid finally noticed that Ocelot's hands were lingering. "What are you up to?" he murmured, with no suspicion in his voice, just airy curiosity.

"Something one of us is going to regret, I suspect." He finished pulling Liquid's shirt off.

"Mph… Ocelot, what do you mean by that…?"

"…" Ocelot didn't answer for a moment because Liquid had an expression that clearly stated he wasn't listening. Instead Ocelot stepped up onto the bed, kneeling over Liquid's legs, and pulling Liquid up into a straighter sitting position by his hips.

"?"

Very belatedly, Liquid realized that Ocelot's hands were in fact on his hips, and moved to cover them with his own. Ocelot couldn't tell if he'd intended to push them off. Even Liquid seemed unsure.

"Boss, why do you keep me around?"

Liquid stared at him in confusion. "Because… I'm fond of you."

Ocelot almost laughed at the ridiculous, disjointed answer. Like hell he'd ever hear something like that from a sober Liquid. "How fond of me are you?"

"Fond enough…"

He went for it.

He kissed Liquid on the cheek, right over one of his scars. His skin was softer than you'd expect from a soldier, and the smell of him was invasive and maddening and Ocelot could almost swear he was getting drunk off of second-hand fumes. He heard a sharp intake of breath, but Liquid made no move to push him away.

He ran his lips down the side of Liquid's face, his neck, across his throat, then up the other side to suck his earlobe. At the same time, he moved his hands up Liquid's body - Liquid's own hands falling away - to brush his fingers across his ribs, and Liquid shivered.

"Sleepy _and_ sensitive?" Ocelot whispered against his skin, "I don't blame you for not indulging often, boss."

Liquid just made a small, somewhat pleading noise with his throat. Maybe he was confused, alarmed, or just wanting Ocelot to go away so he could sleep off the gin - but he didn't express any of this. He just sat there, passively, allowing Ocelot to do whatever he wanted with him: kiss his throat, leave a hickey on his collarbone, run his tongue over that label of a tattoo, run his fingers across the muscles of his chest. Liquid whined when Ocelot fingered his nipples, his back stiffening.

"Relax," Ocelot said, ducking down.

"Ocelot-" Whatever Liquid was about to say was cut off when Ocelot's mouth made direct contact with his nipple. He groaned loudly, his head lolling against his shoulder.

Ocelot spent the next few minutes simply toying with him, experimenting with his body, trying to figure out what he liked and responded well to while at the same time trying not to cross the invisible line that he was sure Liquid, even though he was drunk, had drawn somewhere. So far he seemed to like everything Ocelot was doing to him, though. Ocelot was probably right about it just being because of the alcohol, but he _was_ absurdly sensitive, and that made him absurdly _receptive_. It was easy, far too easy, to draw whimpers and moans out of him like this.

It made him seem so _vulnerable_. Incoherent and trembling, clear blue eyes half-closed and clouded with pleasure and sleep, leaning close to Ocelot and the latter could just _feel_ his _warmth_ … Ocelot scraped his teeth against the head of the snake inked into Liquid's shoulder, and he shuddered, whining, his hands scrabbling against Ocelot's back, catching on his clothes.

"O-Ocelot… oh, fuck…"

Normally it would have been impossible, or at least very difficult, for Ocelot to get it up with just some mild biting that didn't even break the skin. That made him a freak in the eyes of many, but pain (usually others') was the only thing that did it for him - most of the time. In this case, he was almost surprised to find his dick growing hard in response to Liquid's overwhelmed mewling.

Although he wasn't surprised he was as turned on by this _idea_ he had as he was.

"Boss?" he said, his tone of voice gentle, as he drew slightly away from Liquid and stood on his knees.

"Hm…?" Liquid rubbed his face with one hand, blinking slowly up at Ocelot. "Are you done with me?"

Just what was going _on_ inside that drunken little mind of his…? Ocelot shook his head. "I'd- like you to do something for me."

Liquid leaned his head against Ocelot's stomach, closing his eyes. "Gnn." He was still breathing a little hard.

Without disturbing Liquid, Ocelot quickly undid his belt and his fly, pulling out his semi-erect penis, the anticipation alone making his breath hitch. He'd devoted the past forty years to Big Boss, so god damn it, didn't he deserve to get something in return for it at least once? It didn't even matter if it was his son paying him back by proxy. He slipped one hand under Liquid's chin, and with the other one brushed his cock up against his lips.

Liquid opened his eyes. He looked down his nose at Ocelot's dick, then up at Ocelot. He wasn't even irritated. He just looked tired, and his face read, _What do you expect me to do with this?_

"Isn't it obvious?" Ocelot answered his unspoken question, moving his hand to grip the side of his head. The heel of his hand rested over Liquid's right eye.

"Hm."

It took an agonizingly, awkwardly long moment for Liquid to decide to do as Ocelot asked. Slowly - although likely not purposefully slowly - he stuck out his tongue and dragged it partway around Ocelot's cock, which jumped in response. Ocelot's throat tightened. He kept licking it, languidly, and even the hot, moist breath of every exhale was enough to make Ocelot feel like his heart had started beating in his crotch instead of his chest. "Good…" he hissed out.

"…mm?"

"No, don't stop, you're doing fine, boss," Ocelot said, brushing hair out of Liquid's face with the hand that wasn't covering his right eye. That had slipped out on its own, but judging by the appreciative noise Liquid made when Ocelot praised him again, that was just apparently what he was into. Huh. Maybe Ocelot should have expected that.

To be honest, objectively speaking, Liquid was kind of terrible at oral sex anyway. Might have been because he was drunk - but every stroke of his tongue, every press of his lips was clumsy and awkward, and he frequently stopped, like he'd entirely forgotten what he was doing (or fallen asleep on his knees, if the fluttering eyelids were anything to go by).

"Boss… keep going…"

But on the other hand, Ocelot hadn't gotten any in _years_ , and this was the closest he'd ever get to Big Boss sucking his dick. And with Liquid's right eye covered and his smart mouth preoccupied, this actually came pretty damn close.

_He'd look good with a ponytail_ , Ocelot decided. He'd have to convince him to try that look sometime, assuming he didn't shoot him when he sobered up.

"That's… ha… that's good, boss."

Liquid groaned a little as he stretched his lips around Ocelot's shaft. Ocelot kept stroking his hair. "Open your mouth just a little wider," he urged, still keeping his voice gentle, pushing forward despite Liquid half-heartedly pushing back with his tongue. Liquid choked, making a gagging noise.

Ocelot was seized with the impulse to grab both sides of Liquid's head and thrust his cock down his throat despite any protest and face-fuck him until he passed out from the lack of oxygen, or vomited, or both. He wanted to take that choking and gagging and amplify it, intensify it, escalate the whole situation for his own perverse pleasure, with no regard for Liquid himself - treat him like the worthless, disposable copy he believed himself to be and leave him a cum-soaked mess on the mattress. He wanted to wreck him, to violate him. He wanted to see if he could make him cry. Truthfully, he wanted to chop off all that pretty blond hair and gouge out the eye he had the heel of his hand pressed into and fuck the socket, using the humor as lube, and then drink in the tears of blood and semen staining his cheek. He wanted to string him up from the ceiling and dismantle him piece by piece, seeing how many and what kind of whimpers and screams he could draw out of him, how long he would last, how much he could take - or maybe just stick a bag over his head and pound him until he couldn't breathe anymore, for old time's sake - or maybe electrocute him. That sounded good. Parrilla? Ocelot had wanted to try it for a long time…

Fortunately for Liquid, Ocelot wasn't impulsive. Fortunate for Ocelot, too: trained soldier or not, it was never a good idea to piss off someone whose teeth were already pressed against your cock. To compare Liquid to a wild animal would have been inappropriate but not inaccurate - Ocelot had to be careful. He had to make sure that, at least in the moment, Liquid was either enjoying himself or, if nothing else, not feeling threatened or used.

He slid back out of Liquid's mouth with a slight _pop_. Liquid gasped for air, coughing a bit. Ocelot still kept combing his hair back with his fingers. "You're doing wonderfully, boss."

Liquid coughed again, wiping saliva and pre-ejaculate off his chin with the back of his hand. "Am I?" he slurred.

"Yes. You're a natural."

Drunk Liquid was easy to please and _eager_ to please. It only took him a second to catch his breath, and then he was on Ocelot's dick again - even going so far as to take the whole head into his mouth, briefly - although, granted, there wasn't much to be said about his enthusiasm because he was still doing things with the same lack of energy as before. But drowsy leisure was better than indifference, Ocelot supposed. Especially when Liquid's sleepy little grumbles translated to very pleasant vibrations against Ocelot's cock.

"Boss…"

Pleasant enough that it was driving Ocelot over the edge completely.

"Boss-!"

Whether because of alcohol-dulled reflexes or plain inexperience not giving him the sense to, Liquid failed to pull his lips off of Ocelot before he ejaculated, managing to catch all of it on his tongue. His eyes immediately widened - _that_ , at least, had gotten through his gin-fogged brain in a timely fashion. Before he could spit it out, Ocelot grabbed his chin, holding his jaw shut.

"Swallow it," he said firmly.

Liquid whined, baring his teeth. A bit of semen leaked out, and Ocelot wiped it up with a lazy swipe of his thumb and pressed it back between Liquid's lips.

"Go on. Swallow."

Liquid stared at him dully for a moment, then relaxed, his lips closing around Ocelot's thumb. Ocelot felt the underside of his jaw move.

"Good," he said softly, "good boy. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Liquid shook his head languidly, and Ocelot finally let go of him. He slumped, absently rubbing his right eye with one hand.

"Can I go to sleep now?"

Ocelot paused to consider it as he stuffed his now-limp penis back into his pants. "No," he said finally.

Liquid groaned overdramatically - _that_ trait of his had survived the gin - and laid down, draping his arm across his face. "But I'm _tired_. I think I drank too much."

_You're only_ now _coming to this conclusion?_ Ocelot thought, exasperated. "Don't you think I should return the favor, boss?"

"What?" Just a mumble now… he was losing him fast…

Ocelot sat between Liquid's legs (giving his aching knees a rest) and removed his belt. Liquid raised his head, a rather perplexed expression on his face. "What?" he said again.

"You were just going to ignore this?" Ocelot palmed the front of Liquid's pants, and felt him tense underneath him. Funnily enough, and again probably because of the gin, even after everything there was still only a hint of tumescence, but that hardly mattered when Liquid responded to every touch like it was a jolt of electricity.

"Ah… I- mmgh, Ocelot…"

Ocelot removed Liquid's pants and briefs, leaving him completely naked at last. It barely seemed to register with Liquid. He bit his lip, turning his face away from Ocelot and stifling a moan. Not quite the immodest theatrics of before, Ocelot observed as he ran his hands up the insides of Liquid's thighs - perhaps the alcohol haze was starting to lift. Perhaps Liquid was making a slow return to his senses.

He couldn't have that. He brushed his finger against the underside of Liquid's cock, and Liquid was shivering again, actually covering his mouth this time. "Go ahead. Be as loud as you like, boss."

"Khh… ha…"

"I want to hear you."

Despite the hand over his mouth, Liquid's moan when Ocelot wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a gentle pump was anything but quieted. Ocelot wondered whether these quarters were soundproof or not.

"Good boy," Ocelot said, kissing the tip.

The ironic thing about alcohol was that, despite how horny it often made people, and moreover how receptive it made people to others' indecent advances, it often made it difficult to get and maintain an erection. Ocelot was aware of this, and had already observed it in Liquid, and he _did_ essentially have all night here - if Liquid were going to get annoyed at him for keeping him up and kick him out of his room, he would have done that already - however, several minutes of playing with a flaccid penis was nothing if not… demoralizing. Although Liquid's reactions were nice. The soft, pleading moans, the shivering and shifting his hips restlessly, the limp hand tangled in Ocelot's hair…

As he kissed Liquid's tight abs and felt his thighs flex under his hands, Ocelot decided it really was time to escalate the situation. He'd cure Liquid's whiskey dick - because he knew whiskey dick was entirely mental and in this situation, it was probably the part of Liquid's brain that wasn't completely plastered trying to tell his drunk self that he _really didn't_ want a blowjob from Revolver fucking Ocelot.

He'd make Liquid forget that part of his brain.

He drew away from Liquid, looking around the room and quickly locating a small bottle of hand lotion on the table by the bed, next to the lamp. He grabbed it. _Expensive stuff,_ he thought, unsurprised. _He'll probably be mad at me for wasting it in the morning,_ he went on, pulling off his gloves and opening the bottle. Liquid was going to have a lot of things to be mad at him for in the morning. The lotion would be the least of his worries.

Liquid had dozed off by the time Ocelot returned to him. Ocelot woke him up, lifting one leg to grant him access to his ass. "Um…?"

"Just relax, boss."

Liquid blinked slowly, and then his expression changed to something more resembling surprise as Ocelot slipped one finger into him. He grimaced, twisting his body, but Ocelot held him down with his other hand.

"Relax," Ocelot said again, moving his free hand to stroke Liquid's cock. Liquid groaned, his fingers winding into the sheets. "Behave yourself."

He reached Liquid's prostate, and Liquid's back arched, and he started swearing in seven different languages. His cock began to grow heavy and hard in Ocelot's hand, and Ocelot couldn't help but smirk.

"Here we go… there's a good boy," he said, putting his mouth around it. At the same time he inserted a second finger, and continued massaging the prostate - between the twin stimulations, Liquid's cussing tapered off and his breathing grew heavier, harsh pants intercut with moans and whimpers. He practically melted under Ocelot's touch.

He was pretty docile after that, apart from the occasional slurred curse. Every so often his hips would jerk and the head of his dick would hit the back of Ocelot's throat, but Ocelot could more than handle that. In fact, he was enjoying himself almost as much as Liquid was enjoying getting fingered - and it seemed his refractory period was almost up. But maybe he should call it quits after this. Liquid was losing the fight against sleep, and several times Ocelot had to give his balls a quick squeeze to wake him back up before he nodded off entirely.

Liquid orgasmed with a breathy, really quite pathetic-sounding groan. Ocelot swallowed it gratefully, and removed his fingers from Liquid's ass - although he kept sucking, cleaning Liquid's dick with his tongue. After a few moments, Liquid started to make tired whining sounds and pulled Ocelot's hair.

"You enjoy yourself, boss?" Ocelot said, keeping his face close enough that his breath was still making Liquid squirm a little.

"Mhm…"

He sat up and looked at him. He wished he had a camera - Liquid looked downright beautiful like this. Laid out on his bed, cheeks and lips red, sweat shining ever-so-slightly in the lamplight; his hair laid around his head like a halo and underneath heavy eyelids, his eyes… they looked so much like his father's. Exactly like his father's. Blue and deep and clear like the sky just before a storm.

Ocelot kissed his forehead. "That was amazing, boss. You're…" the rest of the phrase died in his throat.

Sometimes Ocelot was excruciatingly aware of the fact that he was an incorrigible, irredeemable sick fuck, and anyone he involved himself with was always worse off in the end.

"Mmh." Such thoughts didn't press on Liquid, and he closed his eyes again. Ocelot stood back, picking up his gloves and watching as Liquid's breathing evened out. He was asleep now. Ocelot decided to let him stay that way. He'd probably have a hard time waking him up, anyway. The man was a heavy sleeper even without alcohol in his system.

He'd sleep through anything right now. Ocelot was very conscious of his erection.

Sighing, he unzipped his pants. He'd done enough damage already; he might as well satisfy himself before he left. He kept his eyes on that goddamn tattoo as he put his gloves down and grabbed the bottle of lotion again. Temptation indeed…

As expected, Liquid didn't wake when Ocelot lifted his legs over his shoulders. He stirred slightly when Ocelot pressed his cock against his asshole, and his face momentarily tensed in pain when Ocelot penetrated him - he hadn't bothered with preparation outside of what he'd already done - but he didn't wake. His lips moved, and Ocelot kissed them, pretending he was kissing Big Boss. A silly fantasy, childish even, but if it weren't for that he would have left way back when Liquid had drunkenly decided to sleep in his day clothes.

Liquid was hot and tight and sometimes he'd make a low moan somewhere in his throat, but he didn't move, his body yielding completely to Ocelot's. Ocelot was sure what he was doing was having some impact on what he was dreaming, if he was dreaming anything - sometimes he'd mumble something, talking in his sleep like Ocelot had never known Big Boss to do.

"Nn… Father…"

Ocelot let out a hollow laugh that sounded more like a cough with his labored breathing. Either he was wrong, which he wasn't often, or the FOXHOUND commander had even more issues than he let on.

_Hello, kettle,_ he thought, thrusting deeply and digging his fingernails into Liquid's hips, _I'm the pot. You're black._

* * *

When Liquid woke up, the pain in his head vastly outweighed the pain in other, seemingly random parts of his body. And he was thirsty as hell.

"Why did I do that," he whispered, his own voice sounding far too loud to his ears, "I'm never drinking again. Damned stuff is poison…" He rubbed his eyes irritably, and then noticed something.

"Wait… why am I naked?"

He sat up, squinting in the relative darkness of his room. Something felt… wrong.

"Why am I naked, and why am I sticKY _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ -"

"Is that screaming I hear?" Wolf said in the break room, several hallways away.

"Possibly," Ocelot said, taking a nonchalant sip of his coffee.

"…what does it mean?"

"It means, I suspect, that I am about to be in very big trouble."

Back in the commander's quarters, Liquid shut his mouth with a snap of teeth. His eyes were wide, his hands clawing the sides of his head. _Bloody_ hell, he thought. _I am_ never _drinking again_.

He tried to piece together what had happened. Alright, clearly - too much gin, then he'd taken someone back to bed with him and they'd left him a nice little present (he meant spunk. It was not nice.) and fucked off sometime before morning. And, Liquid noted unhappily, had wasted some perfectly good (and not cheap) moisturizer in the meantime.

So who was it? Who had it been? Someone male, obviously, but that didn't narrow it down much. It could have been _anyone_. Well, anyone except the one person he would have been pretty okay with it being, anyway. _That_ one was definitively off the list.

Liquid's eyes widened further. Speaking of Mantis, the man was an incurable mindreader and had long felt entitled to every thought in Liquid's head. Meaning he'd be finding out about this any second now, and he was _not_ going to be happy about it.

Liquid put his head in his hands, groaning in frustration. Just thinking about Mantis' inevitable hissy fit was already giving him a headache - or intensifying his current one, anyway. And he still couldn't figure out who it was he'd fucked while shitfaced. The last thing he remembered was Ocelot telling him he should get to bed-

_Ocelot_.

"Oh, fuck."

Mantis opened the door to the break room. There was just Wolf in there. "Where is Ocelot?" he hissed.

"He just left," she said. "Why?"

"I am going to castrate him."

"… _why?_ "

"Because he needs to learn a lesson about _age gaps_."

**Author's Note:**

> (new aireyv note) So I _have_ gotten asked about this, but the reason why Mantis' given reason for wanting to castrate Ocelot at the very end there is "age gaps" instead of the fact that that was rape, yo, is because Mantis only knows what happened as far as Liquid knows. Since Liquid assumes it was consensual, Mantis assumes it was too, even if it's still in his eyes a reason to be angry at Ocelot.  
>  Though the original line was, yes, "Because he needs to learn a lesson about _consent_."
> 
> (any and all comments will be forewarded to aireyv! i will either copy/paste their reply to me or they will reply on their own account! have a nice day!!! if you have any questions, just ask!!!!)


End file.
